The present invention relates to a device for releasing control signals related to the track-wise releasing of binary states as a function of a travel distance signal of a travel distance measuring device, wherein the functional relationship between the travel distance signal and every track of control signals is preset by a control mechanism.
The control signals for pressing and stamping are still being controlled predominantly by mechanical means. For this purpose, mechanical cam control mechanisms are used which are driven, for instance, via the flywheel of the press or the stamping machine. For every tool change, the cams must be adjusted anew, which causes considerable additional resetting time.
Devices of the type mentioned above are therefore already in general use, in which the mechanical cam control mechanism is replaced by an electronic cam control mechanism. In this connection, the cam signals are generated as control signals in dependence on the angular position of the fly-wheel or also on the position of a hydraulic plunger. For this purpose, the fly-wheel is coupled to an angle coder, usually an absolute setting device. The angular position is determined, and the control signals are formed by a microprocessor as a function of the travel distance signals. To this end, the processor compares the current angle positions with stored values and triggers the corresponding control signal if these values agree. Since the processor, in case of a multiplicity of tracks such as corresponds to the number of cams of a mechanical control mechanism, must process these tracks, and the clock frequency of the processor is limited, the result is that the resolution, i.e., the number of steps versus the distance, for instance, one revolution of the fly-wheel, is limited with increasing speed to such an extent that this is not sufficient for a number of applications.